The Untold Secrets of Albus Dumbledore
by Inkblot98
Summary: Featuring short stories that took place in Albus Dumbledore's past life, this FanFiction will be updating with new stories biweekly. This is my third work for FanFiction, so please review! Criticize welcome.
1. The Dreadful Night

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is just a book with a short story every chapter of events in Albus Dumbledore's life. There are probably thousands of FanFiction with a plot like mine, but I do not mean to copy anyone. Full Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's material, characters, plot, etc. I do not intend to offend anyone. If you like chocolate chip cookies, please review this! :P**

The Untold Secrets of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 1: The Dreadful Night

"Albus! Time for dinner!"

Albus looked up. The sun was just starting to begin its descent. Albus smiled. He would miss these summer nights, when fireflies lit their way across the stars, and when Aberforth brought the goats home.

Albus was a strange boy, appearance-wise and socially. Albus had shoulder-length auburn hair. His mother never had him cut it, because she said that when he got really old (like 150 years), he would look the great wizard Merlin. Albus had snorted. He doubted he would ever leave his hair this long again. Albus had bright blue eyes. They literally sparked electricity when an idea popped into his head. Even though he was very young, Albus was already wearing round glasses. He was not a social boy. The closest friend he had was his brother, Aberforth. Albus found that he had little time in explaining the concepts and ideas that were going through his mind at that very second. He preferred to hold all secrets, all thoughts he had close to him.

The biggest thing on Albus' mind was that Ariana had not performed any kind of magic yet. This was not just making a mountain out of a molehill, it was a subject worth worrying. She was six years old. According to researchers, the average wizard or witch shows signs of magic at the age of five.

Speaking of Ariana, where was she? Albus jumped off the fence where he was perching on for the last ten minutes, and, ignoring the request of his mother, he left in search of Ariana.

Albus finally found Ariana in the Dumbledore Garden. Bright red roses and white carnations dotted the place, along with a trickling brook. Albus breathed deeply. The smell of magic was in the air.

_Buzz... buzz… _Several bees were humming around Albus.

"Ariana? Are you here?"

"Here, Al!"

Albus spun around.

Ariana was in the corner of the garden, sitting on the grass. Fat toadstools squatted near her feet, and flowers surrounded her frail face.

"Al, look what I can do!" Ariana closed her eyes, and she appeared to concentrate.

The flowers around her opened their petals and closed them, mimicking oysters.

"Ariana, you're doing magic! Mother and Father would be so proud! Wait, I'll get them!"

Albus ran back towards the house, his heart racing. Finally, there was not a worry in the world! However, he couldn't help but feel there were several eyes watching him.

"Father! Mother! Come quick! Ariana is doing magic!"

As the family hurried towards the garden, Albus sensed some kind of foreboding. Something dreadful was about to happen.

Ariana's body was covering behind her hands, shaking. Three muscular muggle boys were terrifying her.

"Do it again! Or face the consequences!"

Ariana screamed, and something inside of her cracked. She fainted.

The boys turned around, laughing. Albus caught one glimpse of their face, and rage built up within him.

"Crucio!"

Albus twisted around. His father's wand was raised, and on his face was unmistakable fury.

The boys writhed on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Percival, no!" Kendra shrieked. "The Ministry would find out!"

But it was too late. Hooded figures suddenly materialized next to them.

"Come with me. You have broken the Wizarding law." said a deep voice, resonating from a hooded figure.

Percival did not even bother struggling. As the figures started to Apparate, Percival suddenly said, calmly,

"Don't tell them what happened. Never tell anyone about Ariana."

A rush of wind and sound and he was gone.

Albus was shocked. _What in the name of Merlin's pants happened? _In a minute, his sister was lying on the ground, looking mentally unstable. His father was just taken by Ministry officials.

Kendra Dumbledore herself fainted. Albus looked at Aberforth. His face mirrored Albus'. Albus lifted Kendra on her shoulder, and, with a nod from Albus, Aberforth did the same to Ariana.

Albus felt cheated out of a sister and a father. Those muggle boys, he thought, deserved what they got.

**Author's Note: For those who are not familiar with the Dumbledore family, Kendra is the mom, Percival the dad, Ariana the sister, and Aberforth the brother. So, how was this story? Please review! More short stories coming! Remember, please review! **


	2. The Unknown Visitor

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! Here's the next story. Please enjoy! Please review if you like Dobby the House-elf!**

The Untold Secrets of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 2: The Unknown Visitor

When Albus was ten years old, about to receive his acceptance to Hogwarts letter, an odd traveler arrived at their door.

The Dumbledore family, now minus one member, had been relocated to Godric's Hollow, an all-wizard community. Ariana was not the same anymore. She could not perform magic willingly, but unconsciously. Magic, to her, was just something that happened periodically, and had no means of control. Ariana obviously did not want to be gifted with magic, but she couldn't get rid of it. It was like a prison to her.

Albus hated Ariana. _Why did she have to be so weak? Why can't she be... regular? _He shut himself up in his bedroom on the second floor, spending most of the days reading textbooks. By the time he was ten, he had read the textbooks that Fifth Year students at Hogwarts use.

The traveler donned a black traveling cloak. His face was obscured in the shadows.

"I need a place to spend the night. I've been traveling for five days now, and have not found a place to rest. Please."

Kendra Dumbledore, being the kind-hearted soul she was, let him inside the house. She allowed him to have dinner, even setting up a spare room just for him.

Albus questioned her behavior. "Why are you doing this for this… _stranger? _He could very well be a tramp, or a convict."

Kendra looked Albus in the eyes. "Because, Albus, everyone should be treated the same way. What difference is a muggle, a tramp, or a convict? I thought having Ariana as a family member would have taught you this."

Albus walked away, ashamed.

Later in the evening, Albus stumbled into the room the stranger was occupying. He held a wand in his hand, and he appeared to scrub the walls and windows of the dusty room.

Albus stared, transfixed by the sight. The brush was scrubbing away the grime on its own, the broom sweeping away the cobwebs, and a duster dusting the old oak cabinet.

The stranger felt someone was staring at him. He turned around, and, spotting Albus, invited him in.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just going to the…"

"It is fine, son. The minute I saw you, I knew you were destined to be a great wizard. Here, you try it."

The stranger held out the wand, inviting Albus to hold it. However, Albus backed away, acting like it was a deranged snake.

"I… can't."

"Why not?"

"We don't use magic in this house. It aggravates Ariana."

"So that's the girl's name. Well, what Ariana doesn't see won't hurt her."

Albus took the wand reluctantly. The second it touched his hand, the wand lit up, and a strange warmth spread down his hand, all the way to his arm.

Albus raised the wand. All the supplies in the room stopped whatever they were doing, and they appeared to look up at Albus.

"Umm… Wingardium Leviosa!" Albus cried. He had learned the spell in one of his textbooks.

The stranger laughed.

"Just repeating a spell, mimicking the sound, does not make the wand do whatever it is you wish it to do. To truly perform magic, one must understand the nature of magic, the nature of power."

"Okay…" Albus said.

"Imagine all the things in the room to levitate, to float above the ground."

Albus tried hard. He stared at the cabinet, the bed, the rug, the broom, the duster, and the brush. He imagined them levitating, floating at a foot in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried.

The way he said it this time made all the difference in the world. The spell had a command tone in it.

The objects in the room danced and swayed. Albus twirled the wand. The bed did a 360 turn.

"This is your first time performing magic using a wand?"

Albus nodded.

"Extraordinary. Just extraordinary."

Albus handed the wand back to the stranger. He was sad to part with it.

The next day, the stranger was gone. Albus went into the room, remembering the event that had taken place last night.

Something was on the bed. Something wrapped up clumsily in paper.

Albus unwrapped it. It was the stranger's wand!

There was a note next to the wand. It said: "Take good care of it. Use it well."

Albus held the wand in his hand. Instantly, sparks shot out of it.

**Author's Note: The story of how Dumbledore got his first wand. Do you like it? What should be different about it? Please review!**

**The next story would be about the letter to Hogwarts. Until then, bye! :) Thanks to all my readers!**


	3. The Letter

**Author's Note: Enjoy this short story! By the way, thank you so much to AishyNee-Chan and Stars and Stripes for reviewing! Tell everyone who loves Harry Potter to read this FanFiction! Please review if you like receiving mysterious letters!**

The Untold Secrets of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 3: The Letter

The owl soared low along the rooftops of the houses of Godric's Hollow. The breeze ruffled its tawny feather. The owl had an official letter clamped in its beak. A large H was stamped on the back. The letter was addressed to

_Albus Dumbledore_

_2894 Godric's Hollow_

_Great Britain_

The Albus Dumbledore in question was in his room, using the wand he had received from the traveler six months ago. He had performed all the spells that Seventh Year students learned during their seven years of Hogwarts. No one knew Albus was doing magic when he was locked up in his room, not even Aberforth, his best friend (and brother).

Albus' room was not the typical ten year old room. A ten year old wizard would have stocked it full with Chocolate Frog cards, comics with names like _The Mad Muggle, _tanks full of frog spawn, and the room decorated in the colors of their favorite Quidditch team.

Albus' room was quite the contrary. Bookshelves lined the walls, each stuffed to the maximum with spell books, potion books, magical creature books, and even muggle fiction books. A whole entire bookshelf was devoted to the Dark Arts. Albus thought that if he was better trained, he could change his sisters' condition.

There was a large table along the window. Potion jars were bubbling sluggishly. A vial of dragon blood was corked. It appeared in the center of the table, the most revered spot. Next to it were twelve sheets of notes, filled with scribbles that no one except for Albus can decipher.

_Tap tap. _The owl knocked gently on the window with its sharp beak. Albus looked up, momentarily distracted. _It was the owl! The letter to Hogwarts! I'm finally going!_

Albus ran across the room, careful not to knock the dragon blood over. He grabbed the letter right out of the owl's beak, almost yanking the owl into his room.

He hurriedly waved his wand. "_Slitteo letter!" _The letter cut open. A letter began to unfurl itself.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for entry to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside, please find enclosed a list of supplies first year students need. If you cannot afford these supplies, please contact the Headmaster._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Veridian, Deputy Headmaster_

Albus quickly pulled out the list of supplies.

_First Year Students are required to bring:_

_3 sets of everyday black robes_

_1 set of winter robes with silver fastenings_

_Learning the Spells Grade One__ by Miranda Pelloscape_

_Charming Your Way to Success __by Vindictus Trimble_

_The Practical Potioneer Grade One__ by Severus Potter_

_Collection of Herbs and Plants__ by Sporus Spearus_

_1 pewter cauldron, standard size_

_1 set of collapsible scales_

_1 wand_

_Students may bring a rat, cat, toad, or an owl. No chimera, dragon, werewolf, or basilisk may be allowed in the castle, NO EXCEPTIONS._

Albus looked around his room. He had most of the supplies on the list. Whenever Ariana had one of her fits, their mother, along with Aberforth, took many hours calming her down. During those hours, Albus sneaked out of the house to visit Diagon Alley. Being the skilled wizard (even at age ten!), Albus charmed a broomstick to make it fly, and he flew it to Diagon Alley the first chance he had.

"Hey Al, open up! Mom wanted to know why the owl was here."

Albus grinned. "Tell Mother my letter from Hogwarts finally arrived!"

**Author's Note: The End of another story. I forgot to have a description of Albus Dumbledore when he was young. According to J.K. Rowling, he had shoulder length auburn hair. When he was nineteen or so, he grew a wispy beard. His nose was broken when Ariana died. Whoops, forgot to warn some of you about a spoiler alert.**

**My next short story… hmm... Elphias Doge? **


	4. The Hogwarts Train

**Author's Note: Sorry for no update for like, 3 weeks or something. I'm having major writer's block for any more short stories of Dumbledore. Could anyone give me ideas? Well, anyway, here's the 4****th**** chapter of Albus Dumbledore!**

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Train

Albus pushed the heavy trolley ahead of him, looking for a train station. What was the number again? He consulted his ticket, and realized it was Platform 9 ¾. He looked around for the Platform, but there was no 9 ¾ in sight.

Albus Dumbledore was alone in the Muggle Train Station, known simply as The Cross (later to be called King's Cross). His mother and brother had not wanted to come, as Ariana had another tantrum just minutes before their departure. So Albus had left the house, walking toward The Cross, feeling sorry for himself.

The Cross was two miles away from Albus' village, Godric's Hallow. While he was walking, Albus practiced all his spells with the wand that the stranger had left for him so long ago. Albus wished for a friend to talk to for the long walk to The Cross, but there was no one. He levitated his trunk to float silently behind him (As you recall, magic was allowed to be performed out of school at his time).

It took Albus three hours to reach The Cross, by which time it was 8:50. The train left at 9:00 AM, precisely. Albus had to run the final half mile to reach The Cross in time.

Now he was standing in front of the huge signs, which dictated the location of Platform 9 and Platform 10, but where was Platform 9 ¾? Could there be magic involved? But surely he would look silly waving a stick in an all muggle train station. There must be a solution.

Albus looked at the Platforms again. There was a barrier separating the two platforms. Could the platform have anything to do with the Hogwarts train? Albus decided to find out.

He walked up to the solid brick barrier, and pressed his hand against the cool stone. At his touch, the bricks dissolved. Albus gasped in shock and surprise. _Magic! I finally get to see real magic! _Albus pressed his hand against the brick, and watched as his hand sank into the barrier. _What if…? _He glanced around the train station, but it was empty of people except for an old janitor sweeping the dust away from the ground.

Albus stepped inside the barrier. In an instant, the room before him changed. A bright scarlet train was belting heavy gray smoke into the blue sky. Albus felt a stab of delight in his heart. He was here, at last! Everywhere he looked, families were bidding farewell, friends were hugging after 3 months of solitude, and owls were hooting around the station.

Albus lifted his trunk of books and supplies up the train. He scanned his eyes around for an empty compartment, and found one in the back of the train. Everyone steered clear, partly because of his huge trunk, and partly because all the students had heard about _that nasty boy with a murderer for a father. _Albus slid his eyes down to the ground, and just focused on getting the trunk to the compartment.

When he finally got there, he slid down in a warm leather seat. Alone at last. The train whistled once. The signal for everyone to find a seat.

Albus heard a loud rapping at the compartment door. He looked up in surprise, and said, "Come in!"

A young boy stepped in. He was thin and frail. He had the demeanor of someone who was always sickly. As Albus looked into his face, he saw that the boy had large blotches of a greenish hue that dotted his pale faced. It was obvious that the boy had dragonpox.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy sounded so lonely and sad that Albus immediately felt sorry for him.

"Sure. Sit wherever you like."

The boy's smile stretched across his face.

"What's your name?" Albus asked.

"Elphias. Elphias Doge."

"Well, Elphias, pleased to meet you. I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Judging from the look of shock that flitted across Elphias' face, Albus realized that he too had heard of the story.

Albus sighed. "Look, Elphias, I know what everyone is saying about my dad. Truth be told, I don't stand by his actions. I don't believe what he did was on purpose. Just don't judge me because of him." He stretched out his hand.

Elphias looked at him, then at his hand. He smiled, and shook Albus' hand.

"We're going to Hogwarts at last!" Albus said happily, looking out at the speeding landscape.

**Author's Note: So? How was it? I tied this up with that scene in the Deathly Hallows, where Doge, as an old man, describes Dumbledore. I thought it would be cool to see that scene again through Albus' eyes.**

**I hoped you really liked this chapter. If you did, please REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter may come out… I don't know. But you can be assured that the fifth chapter is on its way out. **


End file.
